The Corridor
by Twilight and Silence
Summary: We go back a thousand years, doubts and fears plague us but still we see a familiar pair of eyes...


The Corridor   
  


I fly through the mountains and across kilometres of forest. Ahead of me there looms a building. A building upon which so much hope is based but is such a foolish undertaking. "It won't last," I think, despairing, " It can't possibly last." I have told them many times, many times but they are stubborn and insist on continuing. Now, here lies the finished product, this building. "It's useless," I think, "They will find us and persecute us. We have always been persecuted. They will always fear us and hate us." Suddenly, an image looms up in my mind. It is an image of a large, blond man with a big moustache. His clothes are odd but the expression on his face is a very familiar one to me. It is an expression of fear and hatred. I sigh. What is the point of them attempting to do this? We would be better off if we just tried to fit in with normal people and forget that we ever were different. Pointless, this whole thing is completely pointless. Still, despite all my pessimism, a faint glimmer hope springs up deep inside of me. What if... ? 

I finally reach the castle. I skim along the windows looking for some sign of life. At a third floor window I see some. Sitting along a corridor is a women. An unremarkable looking women but still a women who is one of the wisest on earth. She looks up and sees me. "Welcome" she says and opens the window. I knew from a long time ago. We had both been taught Divination together. I only had a few insights every now and then , about once a twelvemonth, but _she _was a diviner. A true seer. One of the rarest things on earth. This true seer is now holding the window open for me. "Welcome" she says again. "We were expecting you" 

They were? I am puzzled and I betray my impatience to find out everything that was going on. She smiles, "We will join the others soon. Stay a moment and sit with me." My face must reveal my astonishment and bewilderment as I take a seat next to her. "I was just watching the people passing by when you came." she says in her calm, placid voice. People? The hall is empty and deserted. It does not yet have the portraits and decorations that I know it will have in the coming years. "Oh, these people are making a horrible mistake." I think. " So much evil will come out of this school, it would be better if it never existed." "I was watching the people pass by." she repeats, "And I had been hoping that you would see them too." 

Even before her voice has finished, I see a crowd of people coming down the corridor. Groups of laughing, giggling teenagers pass by me. Students. Future students of this school. Masses of them pass by and as I watch, a few distinguish themselves from the crowd. They are them one whose names will echos throughout history. I see Merlin and Morgan Le Fay pass by me, engaged in an amiable argument about transfiguration. These people do not exist yet in my time but somehow I know their importance. As more laughing children walk by I notice change. Change in their hair style, a difference in their way of talking. I see an fat Hufflepuff student debating with and elegant Gryffindor. Those two will continue to walk the halls of this building for many years. I see students pass by, ones who are destined to become great sorcerer or little witches living in the middle of a wood, handing out secret potions. I see Hectate and the three weird sisters who will destroy the Scottish monarchy for awhile pass by. I see Prospero as an 11 year old boy, scared and lost. Witches and wizards who are destined to become good and great pass by. But I also see evil creep by. People so evil that I shudder at the thought of what they are going to do to this world. This is a confirmation to my beliefs that this school will turn out too much evil. Then a youth with auburn hair comes by just radiating goodness and I am again unsure. Then another boy comes by, a tall one with dark hair, and he is just so evil that I feel the skin creep off my bones when he passes near me. He is followed by a giant of a boy. Soon after, two witches came by involved in a spat about Divination. Their names are Minerva and Sybil I note. Then two boys were racing down the hall. They call to some other boys behind them, "Hey, Moony, Wormtail, Hurry up!" Two other boys follow them. Then three girls walk by. One was saying, "Lily, what did you do on that Charms test that Professor Flitwick gave us?" The girl named Lily glances in my direction. I see that she has bright green eyes. I had been seeing those eyes a lot. Witches and wizards, some had those eyes. The ones who turned out good, great, influential, most had those eyes. Those bright green eyes. Wasn't there something about witches having green eyes?" I wonder. Before I can dwell much on the subject, three children pass by me, one with brown hair, the other with red and the other with-those bright green eyes. They vanish down the hall and I remark to the woman, "Those children will do great things." No more students come. Rowena then turns to me and says in a clear voice, "For good or for evil, for better or for worse this school stays." "Indeed" I smile wryly, "Indeed, I see that now." I gaze down the corridor. "Indeed I see that now." I half whisper to myself, reflecting on what I had just seen. I smile and turn to Rowena, "How is Godric?" I ask. She blushes slightly at the mention of his name and says, "Come down and see the other three now." "Of course" I smile. And we head off down the corridor. As I get up I notice, Rowena has bright green eyes.   
  
  
  


Disclaimer: A lot of people own stuff mention in this fic, so I will phrase it as this: I OWN NOTHING THAT YOU RECOGNIZE and even then some. Happy now?   
  


Okay I am happy today! For any Canadians out there I just want to say, I AM PROUD TO BE AN ONTARIOIAN!!!! WE rejected the Alliance and the Liberals won!! Go Liberals!!! And for anyone not from little ol' Canada they will have no idea what I am talking about so just ignore me. Too much eggnog. 

PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
